love flies on the wings of desperate friends
by particularly good finder
Summary: Finn thinks introducing Sam to Kurt is a good distraction for his pissed-off almost-stepbrother. Turns out he's right. Sam/Kurt -mild spoilers for season 2-
1. in which Sam is a great distraction

**AN: I honestly don't know what this crap is. Honestly. I guess I'm just anxious for the casting of Sam to be announced, so I came up with my own dream version of him. I hope you enjoy this piece of rambling nonsense, and please review! Also, for you yankees and non-americans, UT stands for the University of Texas. Hook 'Em Horns, baby! Just in case you don't religiously follow Texas college football... **

**

* * *

**

Finn sits back in his chair, sleepily wondering how he's going to survive junior year. Older guys on the football team have told him it is the hardest year, the most stressful, but Finn can't imagine any year more stressful than his sophomore year. With Sectionals, Regionals, defending his own masculinity, Babygate, Rachel Berry, moving in with the Hummels, failing his classes… he's surprised he didn't kill himself. If this year is supposed to be worse…

"Hey, can I sit here?" Finn looks up to see a tall (even by his Frankenteen standards) guy pointing to the chair next to his.

"Uh, yeah, sure," he replies back, shaking his head to rid his mind of any straggling worries.

"The name's Sam," the tall, blonde boy says with a slightly southern accent, sticking out his hand.

"Hey. I'm Finn." They shake hands, and Finn notices the kid's shirt. It's an unusual burnt-orange color, with a white animal outline on the front.

"UT Longhorns. College football," Sam explains, gesturing to the animal outline.

"What's a longhorn?" Finn asks. Sam laughs.

"A longhorn is a type of cow with really long horns." Finn nods, understanding.

"That's cool. Are they good?" Sam's face lights up.

"The best! Before we moved _here_, it was my dream to play for them. Now, though…" The blonde boy trails off, pouting slightly.

"You play football?" Sam nods, and the boys launch into what could only be called a "girlish, hysterical discussion of their one true love: sports."

"Class, settle down, settle down. Now, today…" As the teacher turns away, Sam and Finn go back to their conversation in hushed tones.

"So, got your eye on any of the girls yet? 'Cause I can gladly point out which ones to stay clear of. Santana Lopez? High-maintenance. Quinn Fabray? Just had a baby. Rachel Berry? Mine. " Sam chuckles, gaining him a glare from the elderly teacher.

"No thanks, man. They aren't really my type."

Finn tilts his head in confusion. "But you've never met them. How do you know if they're your type?"

Sam shrugs. "Oh, I've got a pretty good idea."

Finn stares at his desk, deep in thought. The only football player he knew to turn down the offer of girls was…well, for one, wasn't on the team anymore, but also was _Kurt_. A light bulb goes off over the dark-haired boy's head, and he turns to Sam, eyes wide.

"Are you gay?"

He knows if Kurt was here, he'd probably smack him in the head for asking about someone's sexuality so carelessly, but Finn isn't good at subtlety. To his surprise, Sam smiles and nods.

"Is that a problem?"

Finn's mind flashes back to the horrible things he had once said to Kurt, many months ago, and he swallows loudly. "No, not for me. But the other guys on the team…"

Sam nods in understanding. "How bad does it get?"

Finns sighs. "Pretty bad. They throw around the 'F' word _a lot_. They love to toss kids in the dumpster, oh, and don't forget the slushies. It's their signature style – a slushie to the face in the middle of the hallway."

Sam winces, but doesn't seem too fazed. "Is that it?"

Finn shakes his head. "They'll probably try to beat you up, most likely in a large group. Last time I encountered that sort of event, I was lucky enough to only have to deal with two of them."

The blonde boy's face contorts with curiosity and fear. "Are you gay, too?"

Finn shakes his head violently. "I like boobs too much. But my almost-stepbrother is."

Sam seems to understand, and smiles. "That's sweet of you – protecting your brother."

The dark-haired boy flushes slightly. "I definitely owe it to him. I wasn't exactly the most accepting person a couple months ago."

Sams smiles and opens his mouth to say something when the teacher comes over and tells them to get to work. The football players dive into their class work, and stay engrossed in it until the bell rings.

"So, what else do you do for fun around this cow-town?" Sam asks, packing up his bag. Finn shrugs.

"Well, mostly I'm at glee club practice. Sometimes Kurt makes me go to the mall with him, but usually Rachel and Mercedes get me out of those outings."

Sam looks completely lost. "Glee club? Kurt? Rachel? Mercedes?"

Finn zips up his bag and heads for the door, Sam next to him. "Glee club. Show choir? You know, singing and dancing?" The blonde boy grins and nods, urging him to continue. "Kurt is my almost stepbrother. You know, the gay one? Rachel is my girlfriend, and Mercedes is Kurt's best friend. The four of us are in glee club together."

Sam smiles even wider. "Can anyone join this glee club thing? It's sounds fun."

Finn nods. "Yeah, there's only twelve of us right now. You just have to try out with a song and stuff for Mr. Schue. You sing?"

"Yeah, a bit. So, tell me, is this Kurt kid the only gay kid at school? Besides me, I mean."

Finn looks at Sam apologetically. "The only one in town, that I know of. Besides Rachel's dads, that is. So, unless you like girly diva boys who sing really high, you're out of luck in the dating department."

Sam grins. "Sounds like my type, alright. My last boyfriend, Conor, was the star of the drama club. Very effeminate." A sad smile crept across his face.

Finn is starting to feel uncomfortable, especially since he doesn't know what effeminate means, but he keeps on pushing the issue. "You know, I think you might be Kurt's type. Athletic, muscular…tall."

"Really?" Sam looks excited, and Finn thinks that Kurt _totally_ owes him for this.

"Yeah, man. He's a great guy, too. Overbearing and snobbish, yes, and a little too upset with the fact that I don't know what Dolce and Gabana is, but a great guy. You'll love him."

The blonde boy is ecstatic now, and Finn is worried that Kurt _won't_ like him. After this awkward conversation about being gay and stuff, Kurt Hummel better damn fall in love with Sam.

"Finn Hudson! Why on _earth_ did you give Rachel the idea that I can stand her presence? Just because you two are dating does _not_ mean in any way, shape, or form that I even remotely _like_ her!" Kurt is storming down the hallway, dangerously close to spilling his fat-free, organic chai latte.

"Uh-oh. Hide me, man," Finn whispers, ducking behind a laughing, albeit confused, Sam.

"Don't you hide! She won't stop bothering me now! You _know_ I detest the very ground she walks on! _Finn_!" Kurt grabs the tall boy's collar, yanking him down to eye-level. "You listen to me, _Hudson_. If you don't get Ms. _Rachel Berry_ out of my hair, I will tell your mother who _really_ broke the living room window while having a make-out session with his girlfriend."

Finn pales, and says the first thing he can think of. "Uh, Kurt! Hey, have you met Sam?"

Kurt turns his attention to the tall, blonde boy and lets Finn go. "Why, I don't think I have. Kurt Hummel." He extends his perfectly manicured hand to the boy, who shakes it enthusiastically.

"Sam. Nice to meet ya, Kurt." Finn grins, inching away from his upset almost-stepbrother.

"Uh, Sam, Kurt, you're both gay, why don't you talk? And I'll just…bye!" He runs off, hoping desperately that Kurt won't follow him. But the smaller boy is too infatuated with the newcomer to even notice.

A couple class periods pass, until Finn has lunch. He walks into the cafeteria and sits next to Rachel, kissing her cheek. The other glee kids look up, grinning like maniacs.

"What's up?" He asks, taking a bite of his sandwich. Mercedes nearly squeals and Artie points to where Kurt and Sam are walking through the lunch line, holding hands.

"They've been like that since second period," Tina says quietly, popping a carrot stick into her mouth.

"Seriously? But I only introduced them after first!" Finn says, laughing. The others lean in, begging for details on Kurt's new man, the entire group perpetually sneaking peeks at the new couple.

Oh, yeah. Kurt _totally_ owes him now.


	2. in which Finn is an idiot

**So, I wasn't even planning on continuing, but the response was so nice, I decided to add this =) I have one more chapter-thingy in mind, so stay tuned and enjoy!

* * *

**

"Hiya, hun," Sam says cheerfully, pecking Kurt on the cheek. Kurt smiles weakly, diverting his eyes. The taller boy pouts slightly, leaning against his boyfriend's locker. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sighs. "Well, it turns out our dear friend Finn is a bigger idiot than we previously suspected."

Sam chuckles quietly. "What did he do?"

The small fashionista rolls his eyes, crossing his arms. "Well, you know how we were keeping this relationship on the down-low? You know, just until I felt like my father was ready to deal with it? Well, Finn kind of, sort of…forgot."

* * *

_The Hudson-Hummel clan was sitting around the dinner table, eating and chatting lightly._

"_So how was school today, boys?" _

"_Fine," Finn mumbled through his third helping of spaghetti, ripping off a hunk of bread with his teeth. _

"_My god, Finn. You're worse than Puck and Sam in an eating contest," Kurt reprimanded, nibbling daintily at a noodle. Finn laughed at his almost-stepbrother, but slowed down nonetheless. _

"_Oh, speaking of Sam, he told me to tell you that he wants his UT jacket back. And while, according to him, you look 'just so adorable' in burnt orange, he also says that your… disdin? Distan? Dis…dain? Yeah, your 'disdain' for football 'relinquishes all jacket-stealing privileges.' Whatever _that_ means." Finn looked slightly disturbed for relaying the cutesy, flirty message, but mostly entertained by the blush that was creeping across Kurt's face. _

"_Who's Sam?" Carole asked conversationally, twirling some noodles around her fork. _

"_Er, well-" The smaller boy started, but Finn answered for him._

"_Kurt's boyfriend."_

_The room went silent, interrupted only by the soft 'thud' of Kurt slamming his designer shoes into his stepbrother's shin._

"_Ow!" Finn yelped, glaring at Kurt. Kurt glared back, eyes narrowed menacingly._

"_Boyfriend…?" Burt asked, sounding faint. Carole smiled widely, patting her almost-stepson on the arm._

"_Congratulations, sweetie. When do we get to meet him?" She asked, standing up to clear the dishes. _

"_Yeah. When do we get to meet him?" Finn asked mockingly, earning another kick to the shins. _

"_I, uh…I have to pee." Kurt stood and left the table, running downstairs to his bedroom. Groaning, he flopped onto his bed. _

"_Kurt?" He recognized his father's voice, and grunted in reply. Burt Hummel cautiously approached his son's bed, sitting on the edge. "Hey, Kurt, listen. You know I'm not, like, one-hundred percent ready for you to have a boyfriend, so I can understand why you didn't want me to know. But I _am_ one hundred percent committed to accepting you and loving you, and if that entails a boyfriend, then so be it."_

_Kurt sat up, amazed at his father's words. "Dad…"_

_Burt held up his hands. "Hold up, I'm not done. I still want to meet this Sam fellow. Bring him over for dinner tomorrow night, okay? I may be accepting the fact that you're gay, but that doesn't mean I'm accepting of you dating. I'm still a father, Kurt, and I don't want you to get hurt."_

_Kurt nodded weakly, watching as his father left the room. He stopped at the top of the stairs to call out, "Carole made snicker doodles. Come get some before Finn inhales them!" then left, closing the door gently behind him. _

_But Kurt stayed on his bed, falling back against the soft assortment of pillows.. A few moments passed before he heard the door open again. The sweet scent of cinnamon and sugar wafted down as Finn clomped down into their room, munching on a cookie. _

"_Hey, Kurt. Look, sorry, I kind of forgot you didn't want your dad to know about Sam…" The small boy sat up, glaring at his almost-stepbrother. "Oh, this is awkward…Um…you look nice tonight?"_

_Kurt crossed his arms, clenching his teeth together. "One more try, Finn."_

_The tall boy stretched out his hand, offering the cookie in it. "Snicker doodle?"_

_Kurt sighed, swatting away the lump of sugar and fat. "You are a dead man, Finn Hudson."_

* * *

Sam laughs, slinging his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Well, then I guess I'm coming over for dinner. What should I wear?"

Kurt smiles sadly. "Oh, dressy-casual. You know. My father doesn't really care."

Sam kisses his boyfriend's head, breathing in the organic scent of his overly sculpted hair. "Yeah, but what about Mrs. Hudson? Aren't I meeting the whole 'family?'"

The small boy grins. "Yeah, you are. Carole will love you, especially since you're friends with Finn. But my dad… you're my first boyfriend. Practically my first love interest, as far as he's concerned." Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at that, but let it be. "He's going to bully you more than Karofsky and Azimio combined, just to see if you are 'worthy' of dating his son."

Sam smiles shakily, kissing Kurt again as they enter the lunchroom. "Don't worry about it. If I can deal with being called a fag every day of my life, I think I can handle the infamous Mr. Hummel."

Shaking his head, Kurt sits down, sighing. "I hope you're right."

The two boys pull out their lunches and begin to eat, half-listening to some argument between Artie and Mercedes. Tina ruffles Kurt's hair before sitting down next to Sam. The smaller boy glares at her jokingly and Sam kisses her cheek in greeting. Kurt and Artie have never really understood how their respective others became such good friends, but neither really seems to mind.

"What about Finn?" Sam asks through a mouthful of Cheetos. Kurt looks revolted, and Tina just looks confused.

"What about him?" Kurt asks, neatly taking a bite of his salad.

"Well, you said Mrs. Hudson will like me, and that your dad will probably shoot me. What about Finn? He _is_ practically your stepbrother."

"Ooh, meeting the parents? Fun…" Tina says, giggling. Mercedes and Artie's argument gets louder, but the quiet girl doesn't seem to notice.

"Yeah… So, what will Finn's reaction be?" Sam asks, taking a swig of his Gatorade.

Kurt scoffs. "Sam, you're forgetting that it was _Finn_ who introduced us in the first place. It is also his fault that my dad found out. I think, if anything, he'll just be a pain in the ass tonight with constant mocking or more slips about my personal life."

Tina smirks. "That didn't answer his question. Just 'cause he already knows Sam doesn't mean he'll go easy on him tonight. Finn is very…protective."

The small boy just laughs, setting his fork down. "Trust me. It's my father you want to be worried about. Not Finn."

* * *

Sam arrives at six o'clock sharp, wearing his best "dressy-casual" shirt (picked out for him by Kurt, of course). He presents Mrs. Hudson with a bouquet of flowers and Mr. Hummel with a firm handshake. The gruff man looks him over critically, then welcomes him inside.

Carole goes to the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers, and Mr. Hummel leads the tall, blonde boy to the living room. As they sit across from each other awkwardly, a loud clanging is heard from the next room, and a loud, girly shriek. Sam and Mr. Hummel look up in unison, watching as Finn sprints from the room, laughing hysterically.

Kurt follows quickly after, covered in powdered sugar. "FINN HUDSON! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO GET MY FACE THIS PERFECT! THAT SUGAR WAS FOR THE STRAWBERRIES I HAD READY FOR DESSERT!"

Finn just laughs even harder, making for the front door. "You'll never catch me, shorty!"

Kurt speeds up, tackling the boy in the entryway. Mr. Hummel just rolls his eyes and looks back at Sam.

"They've been like this for a week now. I mean, it's great that Finn is comfortable around Kurt now, but Kurt… I think he's finally cracked. Having a sibling has just wrecked his delicate mental stability…"

Sam stares at Mr. Hummel for a full minute before realizing that the man is, in fact, making a joke. He laughs quietly, and the gruff man cracks a smile.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LUNATIC! I'M SLIPPING RAT POISON INTO YOUR FOOD TONIGHT, YOU HEAR ME?" Finn has made it away from his furious almost-stepbrother, the smaller boy's iPhone in hand, and is running for his life back towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Kurt! I'm gonna text Puck, okay? Maybe tell him who _really_ dyed his football jersey purple and glued felt hearts to it! That sound good?" Kurt lets out another shriek, murder in his eyes.

"Yup. Boy's lost it," Burt mumbles, sighing. Sam laughs and turns back to his boyfriend's father.

"I think it's cute. He has someone he can just be a kid around. That's how me and my sister are." Burt nods, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. It _is_ nice. I haven't seen Kurt act this much like a kid since his mother died." A silence filled the room, impregnated with grief and melancholy.

Carole comes and joins Burt on the sofa, smiling kindly at Sam. "Well, Sam, how are you liking Lima so far?"

The blonde boy grins. "It's pretty great here. I mean, I miss Texas. It doesn't get so darn cold there." The couple on the couch laughs conversationally, imagining the poor Texan in his first snowstorm. "But glee club is awesome. I never knew singing and dancing could be so fun. The football is a little disappointing. High school football is, like, practically a religion back home. But I've made some great friends already – Finn, Tina, Matt, Brittany, _Kurt_. I can't imagine wanting to go back to Texas now."

His speech seems to make quite an impression on the two adults, who are both smiling appreciatively at him. Mr. Hummel still looks a bit wary of his son's boyfriend, but Sam realizes this is probably as good as it's going to get for the time being.

"_AHHH!_" Finn's scream comes from the kitchen, and Sam is just a _tad_ bit worried that Kurt has _actually_ caused bodily harm to his brother. There _are_ generally a lot of knives in kitchens.

"HA!" Kurt's triumphant laughter rings through the house, followed shortly by his shrieks. "FINN HUDSON, PUT ME DOWN OR SO HELP ME, I WILL GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND TRANSFERRED TO SCHOOL IN _NORWAY_ AND YOU'LL GROW OLD, BITTER AND _ALONE_! PUT. ME. DOWN!"

Finns jogs into the room, Kurt hoisted over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey, Sam. When did you get here?"

Kurt yelps, struggling even harder to get down. "FINN! LET ME DOWN! LET ME DOWN!"

Finn obeys, grinning cheekily at the small boy as he tries to swat him. Kurt sits down gracefully next to Sam, pecking him on the cheek. It amazes the blonde boy that even covered in powdered sugar and flushing red with embarrassment and anger, Kurt Hummel manages to look elegant and superior.

"Hey, hun," he says, wrapping his arm around the petite boy's waist.

"Hello, Sam. I see you've met Carole and my father," Kurt replies, sending his father a pointed glance.

A dinger goes off in the kitchen, and Kurt leaps up. "Dinner! Finn, you set the table." Finn groans, but Kurt sends him a death glare. "Now!"

The two brothers run off, and Burt and Carole lead Sam into a modest dining room, where Finn is sloppily laying out plates and forks. Kurt comes in with a steaming platter of _something_ (Sam, for the life of him, can't figure out what it even _is_) and sets it on the table proudly, before running back to the kitchen to retrieve drinks and salad.

The family (plus Sam) sits around the table, making light conversation as they help themselves to Kurt's meal. Finn shovels in to the food like he's never seen food before, and Kurt whispers something about how it's his brother's favorite. Sam grins, realizing how hard Kurt had thought about preparing the dinner – Sam and Finn have many similar traits, one being their taste in food.

"So, Sam, let's get to the serious stuff, why don't we?" Burt says. Kurt just groans, sipping on his sparkling water with exasperation in his eyes. Sam doesn't fail to notice how Finn sits up a little straighter at this suggestion.

"First off, how are your grades in school?" Mr. Hummel isn't playing around, Sam can see. Something in his blunt questioning reminds the blonde boy of Kurt, and it makes him want to laugh.

"Sam's on the honor roll, Dad," Kurt interjects proudly. His father nods with approval, before going on.

"What are your intentions with my son? Experimentation? Some sort of sick, practical joke? If you hurt my son, I have a rifle and shovel, and I don't think anyone will miss you too much."

"_Dad!_" Kurt exclaims, gaping incredulously.

Sam laughs nervously. "It's okay, hun. No sir, I would never, ever hurt Kurt. I'm dating him because he's the most wonderful person I've ever met." The small diva melts at those words, interlacing his small fingers with Sam's.

Mr. Hummel seems pleased by these words, as does Carole (who adored the tall boy the minute he walked in; he is so much like her son!), but Finn seems suspicious.

"Are you sure?" The football player asks, eyes narrowing.

"Sure of what?" Sam asks, confused.

"That that's really your intention with Kurt."

"Um, yeah, I'm sure."

"You don't seem sure. That little speech of yours sounded rehearsed."

"Only because I think it every minute of every day."

"You _so_ planned to say that."

"No I didn't!"

"I think you did. Do you do drugs?"

"No!"

"Smoke?"

"Ew, no."

"Drink?"

"No."

"Liar. You were at that party at Santana's that got broken up by the cops."

"I left an hour before that happened, and I was completely sober."

"So you say."

"I wouldn't lie."

"Do you pressure Kurt?"

"What?"

"You know, pressure him to do _things_ he doesn't want to do?"

"No! Never! I respect him and his decisions entirely."

"What are your real intentions with Kurt?"

"I'm dating him. I just want to be with him. What are you _saying,_ Finn?"

"I think you're using him."

"For _what_?"

"Experimentation. Maybe to learn his deep, dark secrets to tell your football buddies while you laugh about it in your evil underground lair beneath the locker rooms where you store your booze and Playboys and pinball machines and have Call Of Duty tournaments and strippers and mock nice guys like Kurt because you're Lima Losers who will never amount to anything in your lives."

The room is silent with shock and utter confusion. Kurt is shaking with anger, but stands up coolly and calmly. "Finn, why don't you help me prepare dessert. _Now_."

The two boys walk into the kitchen and, as soon as the door is closed safely behind them, Kurt turns on Finn, fuming.

"What the hell, Finn? What was that all about? Are you_ trying_ to make Sam look bad?"

Finn shrugs. "Just helping out your dad interrogate him. Make sure he approves."

Kurt lets out an angry huff. "Dad was liking him perfectly well until you come in and go all _psycho_! Now I'll be lucky if he ever lets me out of the house again!"

"Good."

"_Good_?" Kurt throws his hands into the air. "What's so good about being locked in a basement till I'm thirty?"

Fin crosses his arms. "You'll be safe."

Kurt sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Really, Finn? You decide to go all 'protective brother' on me _now_? God, I feel like this is karma for insulting your girlfriend so much."

"I'm sorry if I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"If you were so scared of that, why did you introduce me to Sam in the first place?"

Finn looks down sheepishly. "'Cause I was afraid of you."

Kurt's face darkens, and he looks at the ground bitterly. "I thought we were past that, Finn. I'm gay, not a rapist. Just because I'm attracted to you doesn't mean I'm going to jump you in the shower."

Finn just stares at his almost-stepbrother in confusion. A minute passes until he understands what Kurt is saying, and immediately begins to back paddle.

"NO! No, no, no! That's not what I meant! The day I introduced you two, you were yelling at me and threatening me and using words that I didn't understand and I was kinda scared and Sam had just told me he was gay so I thought that if I distracted you with a cute gay guy you'd leave me in one piece!"

Kurt just starts laughing, obviously remembering that day. Finn sighs with relief, grinning.

"But still, you've been okay with this relationship up until now. What changed?"

Finn looks down again, shrugging. "I guess it's 'cause it's official now. Meeting the parents and all that jazz. I just never really thought of it as a real relationship until now. But it _is_ real, and you could get your heart broken. And, I've been there too many times. I don't want you to go through the same."

Kurt looks at his almost-brother with a sad smile, wishing Finn realized that Kurt _has_ been through that before, and Finn had been responsible for it. But the fact that he cares that much for Kurt softens the boy's heart, makes him feel all warm and fuzzy and _loved_.

"Oh, Finn." The small boy wraps his arms around the taller teen's torso, hugging him tightly. Finn hugs him back fiercely, murmuring lowly, "Sorry, Kurt. Guess I'm just a little…protective."

They break apart and Kurt laughs. "That's what Tina said today at lunch. That girl is much sharper than we give her credit for."

The two boys walk back into the dining room carrying the bowl of sugar-topped strawberries to find Sam laughing and chatting animatedly with Carole and Burt. Kurt kisses his cheek as he sits down, smiling at his father.

"Sorry about earlier, Sam," Finn says, scooping some fruit onto his plate. "It's just my brotherly duty."

Sam nods happily, understanding. "I get it man. My sister just started dating, I know the feeling."

"Good," Finn says, his face growing serious again. "Now, about sex. If I hear you're not using protection…"

Kurt groans and slams his head onto the table as Sam rubs circles on his shoulder, laughing slightly. It's going to be a very, _very _long night.

**Review please!**


	3. in which Rachel is as stupid as Finn

**ALright, I have one more chapter planned after this. Woo! Thank you for all the reviews, and keep em coming! **

"And then step-step-_ow! _Finn!" Kurt yelps loudly as the larger boy falls directly on top of him, both face-down on the linoleum of the choir room. Sam chuckles loudly, and Rachel just rolls her eyes.

"Get _off_ of me!" Kurt huffs, struggling underneath the large frame of his stepbrother. Finn just groans, clutching his head.

"_Oww…_Why does the choreography have to be so _confusing_?" He asks, making no attempt to roll off of the smaller boy under him.

Kurt shoves Finn's arm, scowling. "Why do you have to be so _big_?" He retorts, struggling some more to move the large boy. "Finn, _move_! These pants are Armani! Do you _know_ how hard it is to get wrinkles out of them?"

Finn just groans again. "_God_, my _head…_"

Sam laughs again, louder. "Suck it up, Hudson. Don't want Coach to find out his quarterback's a big baby."

"And _this_," Rachel says with a huff, sweeping her arms towards the two boys on the ground, "is why _I_ offered to help you with your choreography, Finn."

Kurt scoffs. "Oh, please. If _you_ were crushed under Frankenteen here you two would just start making out. And then Finn would still suck at the dance. Besides, I know the guys' part better than you and Sam needs help with the harmonies."

Rachel and Finn both blush. "We wouldn't make out for _that_ long," Finn says in a subdued tone, knowing fully well that Kurt was spot-on.

"Come on Sam, let's rehearse and leave these two to their childish antics," Rachel says coolly, the faint traces of blush still visible on her cheeks.

"Finn Hudson! Get _off_ of me! You're ruining my outfit!"

"Hold your horses, Kurt. I'm getting up!"

Sam turns away from his boyfriend and his teammate, grinning as Rachel begins playing out their song, singing the lead. Sam jumps in with the harmonies, grimacing as he goes sharp. Rachel plays his notes on the piano, singing her part on top of them. The blonde boy smiles, finding the right key again. Rachel begins to play the full accompaniment again when shouts come over from Kurt and Finn's side of the room.

"_ARGH!_"

"Finn! You idiot! Are you okay?"

"_Ow_…" Sam and Rachel turn to see Finn sprawled on the ground, clutching his face. Kurt has managed to avoid being taken down again, but is grimacing as he bends down next to Finn's head.

"Ooh, you're bleeding. Let's see if the nurse is still in her office." The smaller boy says, tugging at his stepbrother's arm. Finn groans and stands, following Kurt out of the room as Rachel runs up to them, spewing out as much knowledge about nose-bleeds as her mouth will allow. Kurt waves her off and says her boyfriend is fine, just clumsy, and that she needs to help Sam.

"Don't worry, Rachel," Sam says, his accent somewhat grating to the worried girl's ears. "Finn's been through worse."

The brunette turns on his, eyes wide, and Sam realizes that was _most definitely_ _not_ the smartest thing he could have said to her.

"I-I mean, he's tough. He can handle a bloody nose." The football player says, tapping his fingers awkwardly on the piano. Rachel calms down a bit and takes her seat. Her eyes are directed towards the keys, but Sam can tell she isn't really looking at them.

"Don't worry," Sam sits next to her, terrified he's unleashed _The Beast_ (Kurt's words, not his). "Kurt'll take care of him. He's good at that kind of thing."

Rachel smiles, nodding. "They're really close these days, aren't they?"

"Mhmm. Never seen two brothers that close before. They're nearly closer than me and Amanda, my sister."

Rachel begins to play again, and the blonde boy sighs in relief. He's caged _The Beast_ for now.

"Well, I'm just glad they could get past the big fight they had last semester," The brunette says, fingers trailing down the keys fluidly. "And that Kurt could get over his crush so easily. I admire his strength in getting over Finn. It's not an easy feat." She looks down sadly. "But I suppose _you_ have something to do with his miraculous change of heart." Rachel winks at Sam, smiling again.

But Sam doesn't smile back. "Wait…Kurt had a crush on Finn?"

Kurt's words come back to him in a whirlwind. _You're my first boyfriend. Practically my first love interest. Practically my first love interest. My first love interest. My first love. _

Rachel nods, looking as if this is old news to her. "Oh, yes. Kurt was quite infatuated with my boyfriend for quite some time. But there was some fight between them – Finn won't tell me what it was about, but I remember Mr. Hummel kicked him out because of it – and that seemed to be the end of it. And then you came along, and well, the rest is history."

Sam feels slightly light-headed as Rachel's words sink in. _Kurt's in love with Finn. No, Kurt _was_ in love with Finn. But that's over now. Right?_

But a part of his brain – that dark, hidden part of his brain – speaks up. _But Rachel says this is the closest they've ever been. And they _live_ together. _

Sam shakes his head, clenching his fists. _But Finn is straight. Of course he's straight. He's dating a girl. Definitely not interested in my boyfriend at all._

But am I just a consolation prize? Will I always be second to Finn? Does Kurt even love me?

Of course he does.

He's a very good actor.

He loves me.

Does he?

Kurt and Finn enter the room again, laughing. Sam tenses, but Rachel didn't seem to notice. She leaps up from her seat, running over to the stepbrothers. Finn's nose seems to be fine, just sore. Rachel lets out a breath of relief, and announces quite loudly that she is taking over Kurt's role of dance instructor, as he obviously is not cut out to handle special cases like Finn. Both boys look equally offended, but shrug it off as a typical Rachel-ism.

Kurt sits next to Sam on the piano bench, pecking his cheek. "Hello, handsome. What's wrong?" His smile drops as he observes Sam's tense posture.

"Nuthin'." Sam replies, watching Finn blunder around with an angry expression.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Kurt says, clasping his hands together.

"Just drop it, Kurt," Sam says, a little harsher than he intended. His boyfriend's face drops, and suddenly the bench next to him is empty.

"Let's talk outside. Now." Sam follows Kurt into the hall, where the small boy places his hands on his hips. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just learned that my boyfriend is in love with his stepbrother, though. No big deal."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Really? You're upset about that? Yes, I had a crush on him last semester. But there is nothing but brotherly love between us now, Sam. You can stop freaking out on me."

Sam huffs. "I'm not freaking out! You're the one who didn't tell me!"

Kurt scowls. "Stop being irrational, Sam. I didn't tell you because it wasn't important."

The taller boy throws his hands into the air. "Irrational! Being mad because my boyfriend didn't tell me he was in love with another man is being irrational?"

"Sam!" Kurt yells, stomping his foot. "I don't love Finn anymore! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Love doesn't just go away, Kurt! You should have told me!"

Tears started to form in Kurt's eyes. "Of course it does, Sam. Do you think I would have started dating you if I still loved Finn? No, I wouldn't have. Now, if you'll excuse me."

Kurt walked back into the choir room, grabbing his bag. "Rachel, can you give Finn a ride home? I need to go start dinner." She nods enthusiastically, turning back to her boyfriend.

Sam just sighs, dropping his head in his hands. Rachel notices, and sends Finn after Kurt, telling him she'd finish their lesson tomorrow. Quietly she sits next to Sam, patting his back.

"You're jealous of Finn, aren't you?" She asks, and he nods, groaning slightly. "It's alright. I was jealous of Kurt for a bit. But Finn isn't gay, he'll never reciprocate those fee-"

"It's not that," he cuts in, voice cracking a bit. "I know Kurt would never cheat on me. But, it's just… Finn was Kurt's first crush, his first love. Am I just a second choice? What if he'll never love me as much as he loves Finn?"

Rachel smiles gently, folding her hands neatly in her lap. "Sam, I'm sorry if I scared you when I said that. But, if anything, Finn was just a fantasy for Kurt. He was the only boy in this school who showed him some kindness; of course Kurt fell in love with him. But you and Finn are very similar people. Except you're gay, and Finn is mine." She ended a little possessively, but it just made Sam laugh. Rachel smiled, continuing.

"If Finn were to turn gay tomorrow – very unlikely, I'm happy to tell you – do you know who Kurt would choose? You. Because he loves you more than anyone. Finn is his stepbrother now, almost, and those feelings died before you moved here. Not entirely, but you helped kill them. So stop worrying; Kurt only has eyes for you."

* * *

After a sleepless night, Sam shows up to school the next morning with a bouquet of flowers. He hunts Kurt down, where he is talking with Mercedes, and asks the girl to leave. She does, but not after shooting Sam an evil glare and bumping him with her shoulder.

"Hey…" Sam says quietly, handing the flowers to Kurt.

"Hey, yourself…" Kurt replies even quieter, smelling the flowers, eyes diverted.

"Look, I'm sorry Kurt. I overreacted. I trust you. If you say you're not in love with Finn, then I believe you. It's just, I really like you Kurt. I love you. And I don't want to be some secondary choice for you because your true love doesn't swing that way."

Kurt smiles, pecking him on the cheek. "Thank you. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's just…it's embarrassing. Finn is nice enough to not mention any of the incidences to anyone, but I got a little creepy there for a while. And then we had that fight…and well, let's just say my knight in shining armor fell off his horse that night. My delusions of Finn were pushed away, and all I could see was the real Finn. So, you can see why I didn't tell you. I'm trying to forget that nightmare myself."

Sam smiles sadly, pulling his boyfriend into a hug. "No more secrets, okay?"

Kurt laughs gently. "Promise."


End file.
